


Dancing Lessons

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Remus became an incredible dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

'Gods, I'll never get it,' Peter moaned, watching Sirius hop around the dorm, holding his foot and swearing. 'I'm sorry, Padfoot.'

'Pete, you really need to cut down on the cakes,' Sirius growled, rubbing his bare foot and grimacing.

Peter frowned and James took pity on him, removing his hand from Remus'. 'Why don't you come with me, Wormy?' he said, grabbing Peter's shirt and pulling him towards him. 'Remus, you can go with Sirius. That'll work better anyway; you're too tall for me and it feels weird.'

Remus opened his mouth to object, but shut it again when Sirius slid his arm around his waist. 'And you won't stomp all over my broken toes,' Sirius murmured in Remus' ear, making the other boy shiver.

'Wanna bet? This is a really bad idea, Padfoot,' Remus hissed as Sirius' spread his fingers over the small of Remus' back, the tip of his little finger nestling along the crack of Remus' arse. 'For fuck's sake, Sirius!'

'Alright, blokes?' James called, frowning over at an irritated Remus and smirking Sirius.

'Fine,' Sirius said, grinning at Remus as he took the werewolf's hand. 'Perfect.'

Remus glared, but positioned himself for the wizarding waltz. Sirius smirked triumphantly and, as the music started, Remus smiled back at him - then deliberately stepped on his injured foot.

Hard.

*8*

'I don't see why Dumbledore insists on having this stupid dance,' James muttered fifteen minutes later, rubbing the foot that Peter had repeatedly stomped on. 'Moony and Wormtail don't even have dates yet. Why do you two need to learn how to dance if you haven't got birds to dance with?'

'James, why don't you call it a night if you're just going to complain?' Sirius snapped, frowning at his friend. 'Some of us want to get this right.'

'You already know how to dance,' James grumbled, holding out his hand for Peter to help him to his feet. 'Let's just go to dinner. If these two haven't got it by now, there's no hope for them.'

'Hey!' Peter yelped, and Remus showed James two of his fingers.

'Not nice, Mr Prefect,' James said, hobbling towards the door with Peter following guiltily. 'You two coming?'

'No, we'll keep at it. Remus has nearly got it,' Sirius said, looking down at their feet. 'He hasn't trod on me in nearly two minutes. OW!'

Remus slapped him about the head then grabbed Sirius' hand tighter than was necessary. 'A few more practice dances and I'll be rivalling Fred Astaire,' he said, then rolled his eyes at the blank stares he got from his friends.

'Just go,' Sirius told James and Peter, putting his hand on Remus' back once more. 'If we miss dinner, we'll nip to the kitchens later.'

He flicked his wand and the music started up again. James and Peter watched them dance for a moment, grinning as Remus counted the steps quietly, and then called out a farewell, slamming the door shut behind them.

'Don't look at your feet, Moony,' Sirius scolded, taking his hand off the small of Remus' back to cup the werewolf's chin, tipping it up so their gazes met. 'Look at your partner. How do you expect to get laid if you don't look them in the eye?'

Remus scowled. 'Well, isn't it lucky I'm fucking the horniest man on the planet then?' he replied and Sirius grinned.

'And getting hornier by the second,' he leered, tightening his grip on Remus until their chests were flush. 'It's been driving me insane feeling you rubbing up against me and not being able to do anything about it.'

Remus frowned. 'I have not been rubbing...mphf!'

Sirius' lips pressed urgently against his, tongue probing insistently and, with a moan of abject surrender, Remus opened his mouth. Their tongues tangled, tasting and stroking hungrily as they boys clutched at each other desperately.

'Gods, Moony,' Sirius breathed, shoving his hand up the front of Remus' shirt. 'I've wanted to do this all day.'

'Mmm,' Remus responded, pulling Sirius' shirt out of his pants hastily then groaning as his hand dragged across firm, warm flesh. 'Do you think they'll come back?'

Sirius shook his head, nipping at the curve of Remus' neck. 'Nope,' he mumbled against the silky skin. 'It's steak and kidney pie night. No way they'll miss that.'

Remus made a satisfied noise in his throat and carded his fingers through Sirius' hair, tugging the other boy's head back. 'Good,' he whispered, tongue darting out to lick at Sirius' lips. 'I can fuck you into the floor then.'

Sirius whimpered then caught Remus' mouth in a greedy, frantic kiss as the werewolf pulled him to the floor, pushing him onto his back and holding himself over him. 'Merlin, you smell good,' he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Sirius' neck as his fingers fumbled at the buttons of the other boy's white shirt. 'Want you so bad, Pads.'

Sirius mumbled something unintelligible as he yanked Remus' shirt over his head then lifted his head off the floor to kiss him once more. Remus nipped at Sirius' bottom lip, spreading the lapels of the other boy's shirt then sliding between Sirius' parted legs to press their chests together. Hardened nipples rubbed deliciously and both boys groaned loudly.

'Fuck, Remus,' Sirius gasped, arching up and pushing his erection into Remus' own hard cock. 'Get on with it, will you? I'm fucking desperate...'

Remus huffed his amusement, spreading his fingers wide then dragging his hands down the sides of Sirius' bare torso. 'Gagging for it, are you?' he asked, sliding a finger along the length of Sirius' shaft.

Sirius swore under his breath, his hips jerking up towards the teasing hands. 'Yes,' he growled, wrapping a leg around Remus and drawing him closer. 'I'm fucking gagging for you to shove your cock in my mouth, in my arse, in any fucking orifice you care to... Happy now?'

Chuckling, Remus lowered his head, dipping his tongue into Sirius' navel as he swiftly dealt with the brunette's fly. 'I'll be happier once my cock is in one of those aforementioned orifices,' he mumbled, pulling the zip down then tugging the trousers off Sirius' legs. 'Shit! You aren't wearing underwear!'

Sirius smirked, watching as Remus rose to his knees and, eyes fixed on Sirius' leaking erection, disposed of his own pants. 'Thought you might appreciate that,' he murmured, his smile widening when he saw Remus' dick twitch in anticipation.

'Merlin's fucking balls, Padfoot,' Remus ground out, hand reaching desperately for his wand. 'Get on your bloody knees.'

Sirius obeyed, mock-complaining about the lack of cushioning on the floor. He heard the muttered locking and silencing spells then gasped when he felt an oily sensation in his arse. The floor under his hands and knees softened and he smiled to himself, a warm wave of affection for the werewolf sweeping through him.

'Have I ever mentioned how fucking incredible you are, Moony?' he asked, canting his hips back encouragingly as he felt the head of Remus' cock slide across his buttock, leaving a sticky trail of pre-come in its wake.

Remus ran a hand along the corrugated ridge of Sirius' spine before he twined his fingers into jet black hair. 'Not today,' he murmured, his other hand wrapping around the base of his cock as he lined himself up with Sirius' entrance. 'I'm going to make you say it before we leave this room though.'

He pulled on Sirius' hair, the other boy's body shifting, impaling itself on Remus' cock. Sirius hissed as the crown pushed past the tight ring of muscles then let out a long, loud exhale as Remus thrust deep. His cock slid easily into the slick channel, Remus stopping only once he was balls deep inside the brunette. He leaned over Sirius, giving him a moment to adjust to the intrusion, and whispered in his ear, 'I'm going to make you scream it before we leave this room.'

He withdrew then drove back into the velvet-soft embrace of Sirius' body, hitting his partner's prostate and leaving him in no doubt that Remus would indeed get his way.

*8*

Peter looked up as a laughing Remus and Sirius entered the dorm. 'Where've you two been?' he demanded. 'You missed the steak and kidney pie at dinner.'

'We've been to the kitchens,' Sirius said, throwing himself down on Remus' bed then wincing as a not-so-pleasant reminder of his pleasant afternoon shot through him. 'The pie was shite tonight though.'

Peter made an indignant noise, as always loathe to hear a word against the creatures that kept him so well fed. Before he could defend the pie and the house elves, James burst out of the bathroom, scrubbing at his hair with a towel.

'Hey, you blokes,' he greeted them, throwing the towel on Peter's bed. 'You were practicing for ages. Couldn't you pick up the steps, Moony?'

Remus smiled mildly, picking up a book and sitting down next to Sirius. 'We went hard at it for quite a while, and I think I got the jist of it in the end,' he said innocently, managing to look as startled as the others when Sirius nearly choked on his own tongue.

'What's wrong with you, Pads?' James asked, baffled. 'Did Remus fuck it up?'

Sirius bit his lip, shaking his head as he tried to swallow his giggles. 'No,' he coughed out eventually. 'No, he...he got all the right moves...knows exactly what he's doing...incredible, really.'

He couldn't hold back any longer, quickly excusing himself then, once he was safely in the bathroom, bursting in loud gales of laughter.

James and Peter frowned in confusion at his mirth, turning to look questioningly at Remus, 'You were little better than hopeless when we left,' Peter said, puzzled. 'How'd you get so good so quickly?'

Remus shrugged casually, smiling as he lay back on the bed and opened his book. 'I just kept pounding away until I got it right.'

fin.


End file.
